Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to aircraft, and more particularly, to a system and method to automatically initiate a rejected takeoff procedure based on predetermined airplane alert signals.
A rejected takeoff (hereinafter RTO) may be a situation in which it is decided to abort the takeoff of an aircraft. There may be many reasons for deciding to perform a RTO. In general, a RTO may be performed due to suspected or actual technical failure or flight hazard.
A RTO may be comprised of a series of maneuvers to stop the takeoff roll of an aircraft once the thrust has been raised and the takeoff has begun. Presently, an operator of an aircraft may be required to detect a specific event, for example an engine fire, by using audible and or visual cues and or alerting signals or other tactile cues available to the aircraft operator. If the event occurs below a takeoff decision speed, commonly referred to as V1, there generally is enough runway remaining to stop the aircraft and the pilot needs to initiate a RTO immediately upon detection of the RTO generating event.
Presently, an aircraft crew generally needs to detect the RTO generating event using the aforementioned alerting, process this information, and start configuring the aircraft for stopping. Historically, in-service reaction times, the result of which stopping distance is heavily dependent on, have not been as fast as what is seen in Flight Test (˜1 second), or even what is printed in the Airplane Flight Manual (˜3-4 seconds). Incidents and airline data show reaction times much longer for a crew to detect and initiate the RTO response. Delays in initiating the RTO response may increase the risk of aircraft overrun, airplane/occupant damage or injury, and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.